I'll Always Be Yours
by Rielence
Summary: Link meets Dark Link in the water temple. Dark Link has an offer to make Link that she can't refuse. Really, does she even want to? (WARNING! Female Link, and Female Dark Link!)


Link walked through the damp temple, feeling her entire body dripping with water, she walked through another door. Water was three inches high on the floor and her boots made a suction sound every time she took a step. She made it half way through the room and felt a strange feeling. Like, a load being taken off of her. She was lighter, and felt more energetic. She sprinted to the door and iron bars slammed shut. Link spun around at the sound of a voice, drawing her weapon.

"Going so soon, hero?" The voice questioned.

It was a lifeless voice that could belong to any gender. But Link recognized it from somewhere. It was familiar.

"Who's there?" She questioned in a hoarse, underused voice.

"You." Was all it said.

Link turned to see a transparent version of herself. There were differences of course. The jawline was sharper, and the torso slightly tougher and larger. The eyes were blood red, and the arms were ripped with muscles.

"Hello Link." Was all it said.

Link just now noticed that there was no reflection in the water, and no shadow cast against the wall.

"You're my copy." Link questioned.

"Indeed, but this room is so... unfitting?" The being commented, snapping it's fingers.

The room turned from the water temple to something like an endless void. The sky was endless and even though the ground seemed to be missing in favor of an ocean below them, they remained standing.

"Nice illusion. But what are you here for?"

"You. The almighty Ganondorf has summoned me to put an end to your rebellion of one. I asked if I were to kill you of course, because I'd never want to end my own life as well. You're the only thing binding me to this world. He told me to simply chain you and spare your life. As long as you agree to go down easily, of course."

Link needed no more information, she swung her sword at her copy, but it did as well. Sparks flew, and while she was in awe of its speed, the Shadow took its opportunity to strike Link in the legs. She screamed in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Oh c'mon Link, I used the hilt. Nothing too serious." Dark Link joked, sitting down by her injured copy. "You know Link, I _know _you. The real you. And you don't want this. You don't care about the world. We both know you're fighting so you can get a piece of Zelda's ass, aren't you?"

"Fuck off!" Link coughed, having some of the water in her lungs.

"Such language. Then again, I speak like that when I'm aggravated as well. Link, we both know you're no hero. You're a sex-driven, hormone packed, and _very attractive_, teenage girl."

"Little narcissistic aren't we?" Link spat at the demon.

"Yes," Dark Link soothed, moving closer to Link's face. "_We _are."

Dark Link removed the distance between the two and took Link's lips into her own. Link didn't fight it, she couldn't, she simply laid there, unable to walk anyway, being kissed by her incredibly sexy counterpart. Dark Link grabbed both of Link's hands and slammed them to the ground. She then crawled on top of Link and laid on her chest, their boobs pressing together through their clothing. Dark Link slid her weirdly-long tongue into Link's mouth.

It was strange. Every flaw Link saw in her own body was not in her shadow's. It's like Dark Link could alter her body and remove them altogether. Dark Link began to wetten up her tongue in her own mouth, then slam her tongue against Link's. She spit into Link's mouth and moaned while grinding against her.

Link wanted to flea, but she couldn't. She was the hero! ..Right? She couldn't walk, and even if she could, would she leave? Fight? Or just submit either way. She decided. It was for Zelda, her friend, she'd try to escape! She kicked Dark Link off of her with her good leg and stood up, master sword ready. She began to lunge at her shadow but was stopped easily.

"I know what just went through your head Link. I am you, after all. You're not the hero. You're _mine._" Dark Link explained.

Dark Link grabbed the Master Sword and threw it twenty feel away. Link watched in awe at her strength. Dark Link then grabbed Link and began kissing her again. She grabbed Link's tits through her clothing and squeezed them. She backed away and grabbed one in each hand, circling them around in her palms. Link moaned with shame and looked away, blushing.

"Baby, you love me. And I love you. We're the same. Just get over it all. Fall into the darkness, it's surprisingly soothing. We both know you're gay, and we both know that you like doing things out of your comfort zone. You love the thrill you're having right now. It's amazing, isn't it? Me, playing with your boobs, kissing you between every," She kissed Link with passion. "single," She kissed her again, licking up her lips to her forehead. "word?"

Link couldn't take it anymore. She had a fetish for tongues, and mouths in general. And her Shadow was all but eating her entire face. Sucking on her bottom lip, licking her eyes, biting her cheeks. It was all too much. She couldn't think. She was covered from her hair to her neck in saliva, and she loved the feeling of being dirty. She didn't care about Hyrule. She didn't care about Zelda. She just wanted this feeling to **never **end!

"Okay, but what will you do with me?" Link asked, holding her demon close to her.

"How about I introduce myself first?" She whispered into Link's ear, licking it a little.

Link shivered at the touch, and felt Dark Link leave her side. She turned to see her counterpart stripping! Link felt herself tingle at the sight of it, even though it was simply her own body.

"Hello, I'm Dark Link. But please, just call me Dark. I'd say we're that good of friends! And this isn't my true form. You see, I'm simply a projection of the being I truly am. I have no real appearance. Because of this, I'm able to alter what I look like at any time. What you're about to see is my personal favorite, and what I'm usually looking like."

Dark Link threw her hands in the air and was consumed by purple clouds. They spun around her , then vanished into thin air. When the clouds were gone, she looked completely different! Her black skin had turned to a pale tone just barely lighter than Link herself. Her breasts doubled in size, easily double D's, being held by a tight back tunic and no tights like Link was wearing, revealing her longer legs and perfect ass ever so slightly.

Link looked over her lover, mouth watering, jaw dropped. The things she wanted to do to her... Dark Link seductively moved slowly to Link, talking long steps to reveal her legs. When she made it to Link, she wrapped one leg around her and brought the Ex-Hero in for a kiss.

"Now," She mumbled between passionate kisses. "I need to bring you to Ganondorf..."


End file.
